The subject matter herein relates generally to multi-part connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connectivity sensing assemblies.
Known panels and modules exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing providing a compact arrangement of receptacle connectors and multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. The receptacle connectors may be in the form of modular jacks that establish mating connections with corresponding modular plugs. The receptacle connectors, that is, modular jacks, each have modular plug receiving cavities.
In order to better operate large electrical networks, connectivity management systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. In some networks, the panels, modules or other network components include a sensor arranged along a mating face of the connector assembly. The sensor may interface with a sensor probe or other device when the plug is mated with the jack. Connectivity data is transmitted through the sensor and the probe or other device to determine which modular plug is connected to which modular jack and/or where each patch cord or cable is routed within the network system.
Known connectivity management systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the patch cords or cables that are connected to the receptacle connectors have a separate wire that is connected to the cord or cable that extends between the plugs at either end thereof. Such cords are expensive to manufacture. A need remains for a connectivity management system that may be used without cords having extra wires dedicated to connectivity management.